


coming out?

by bartcnwinterhawk



Series: we're trans bros now [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartcnwinterhawk/pseuds/bartcnwinterhawk
Summary: i cba to write a summary, its short just read it
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker
Series: we're trans bros now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	coming out?

Peter and Clint were sat alone in the living area. They were the only two still at the compound, Clint was on ‘Peter watch’ whilst everyone else was out on various different missions. 

They sat on separate sofa’s across from each other. Peter had a spiderman style blanket wrapped around him, a hat covering his messy bed head. Clint sat on the other sofa, coffee jug in hand, dressed head to toe in purple. 

The news played on the tv as they sat without conversation, their small talk having ran out a while ago now. 

Clint wondered what went on it that head of Peters. He felt as if he could read random expressions on the boy’s face as he let his mind wonder. 

“I don’t think I ever want to come out.” Peter said. 

“You don’t?” Clint raised his eyebrow. 

“No.” 

Clint hummed a response. 

“I don’t see the point, I’ll just tell the people who need to know, like why should I have to stress about telling Rocket Raccoon that I was born a girl but now I’m a boy?”

“That’s a very good point.” Clint chuckled to himself as he imagined Peter trying to come out to Rocket and Groot. “Although, it’s kind of freeing to come out.”

“How so?”

“I used to feel like it was the big secret I was keeping from the world, of course Bucky new and I thought he was the only person who needed to know, and he was, but telling everyone else was like I wasn’t keeping something from them.” Clint explained, “But you do what you want of course.” He encouraged, not wanting Peter to feel as if he was forcing him to come out. 

“Maybe I’ll come out, one day.” 

“I’ll be with you if you need me to be.” Clint turned his head to look over at the young boy, smiling at him. 

“Wanna watch keeping up with the kardashians?” Peter asked, changing the subject as if nothing happened.

“Hell yeah I do!” Clint exclaimed, reaching for the popcorn that was on the coffee table. 

The two went back to comfortable silence as they watched their favourite tv show, the one show Tony had banned them from watching, but that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones short, i wanted to write something but im so tired and wrote this in like five minutes aha
> 
> but its basically just a conversation i have in my head like every night
> 
> also i ordered a binder last night, it's purple, i definitely didn't just get it because purple stuff reminds me of clint 👀
> 
> thank you for reading, you're valid and loved and i love youuu!!


End file.
